Welcome to the Red Lynx
by 15sok
Summary: This happen after the anime ending. This shows the life of Cou and Ren in the Red Lynx, please review and i hope you love it
1. Welcome

I don't own Elemental Gelade. It is owned by Mayumi Azuma

After the incident in Eden Garden, my friends and I (Cisqua, Rowen, and Kuea) and my love Ren went on our separate ways. Cisqua, Rowen Kuea continued on working for Arc Aile but instead of forcing Edel Raids to live with them the Arc Aile offer the Edel Raids a choice this time to live with them or not and they still protect them. I see them a lot of times when they are free from work. Ren decided to stay with me because she loves me and I love her but there was one problem, will my boss accepts her in. The problem isn't whether she is an Edel Raid or not, the problem is that she is a girl and the Red Lynx is a men pirate's ship group.

But that change when I talk to the boss "oh Cou I see you complete the mission I sent you'' the boss talk to me with a little smile in there ''well yes I did but thing kind of changes'' I said while sounding nervous and the boss was confused "changes, what happen" "well…" I said and made a sign to let Ren come in. She came and the boss look at her "why is she not in Eden Garden" the boss said with some angry in his voice "well you see I took her there and you know what happen in the battlefield and why it happen'' the boss nodded his head "well it turns out I have, well feeling for her and she feels the same way" Ren blush and so did I "well what am I saying is that she want to be part of the Red Lynx and I want to make sure your okay with this" the boss look kind of confuse but he sign ''Cou I told you to get her to Eden Garden safe and sound not falling in love with her'' I got nervous a little ''but you did got her there and she made the choice by herself and you manage to do this by yourself'' I was surprised to hear that "so for your reward for completing your mission I will make you a true member of the Red Lynx pirate's."

I didn't know what to say to that, I was very happy now but "but boss what about Ren" I said worried what would he say. The boss looked at Ren with a serious look "well I don't know what the other's might say but I think having an Eden Raid might come in handy and you are the only one who can use her so" the boss put his hand on Ren shoulder and Ren looked confuse ''welcome to the Red Lynx."

I couldn't believe it, the boss accept Ren to the Red Lynx "boss are you sure about this" I said confuse and worry but I was still happy and I can see Ren happy too "why not, the crew were complaining not having females here and one wasn't enough" the boss said smiling but I was confuse to hear the one ''huh one sir?'' I said sounding confuse ''oh yeah you didn't know a Eden Raid came by and said she wanted to join! It kind of a long story I will explain everything in the party" "party sir?" I said confuse ''yeah we are having a party to celebrate you coming back and becoming a member and I'm thinking of celebrating Ren joining too" I was happy to hear that ''well I will go and tell the crew, you just get ready" the boss soon left and leaving me and Ren alone. Ren walk to me and said "So I'm a part of the crew'' Ren said sounding more happy than usual, I nodded and said "yes you are, are you happy" Ren nodded with a smile and said "yes but not only because I'm joining a group" Ren got closer to me and grab my arm and hold my hand which made me blush "I'm happy to be closer to you" she said while smiling and I smile back too ''yeah me too.'' After that me and Ren got ready for the party.


	2. The Big Party

I don't own Elemental Gelade. It is owned by Mayumi Azuma

After I introduced the boss to Ren he welcomed Ren to the Red Lynx but I don't know how the others will feel. I'm afraid the crew wouldn't like her and might reject her from the crew. But I shouldn't worry about that if they reject her then they have to reject me too. After me and Ren got ready we went to the lobby where the crew started to celebrate without us and when we went in they notice us and they all yelled "Welcome to the Red Lynx Cou and Ren" I blush a little and I saw Ren did the same thing but before we said anything the crew took us apart from each other to ask us questions. For me I was taken by a bunch of guys and they told me "so Cou I hear from the captain you officially join us" one of the guys said so "well yeah I'm pretty excited really" I nodded while blushing "well tell us why did you bring your girlfriend here" I blush a lot when I hear the word girlfriend "well she kind of wanted to come here" I said while nervous "oh I see and did you do anything to her" they all said with a grin on they face for me not so much "WHAT, NO I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HER" I yelled at them but they laughed at my embarrassment "well we kissed three times but still…" I was then cut off "oh, oh someone had their first kiss" the guys laughed more and one of them made a kissy face at me.

I was mad and decided to leave to find Ren, I found her talking to some guys and I went there to see what they told her "hi Ren" Ren turn around and was happy to see me "oh Cou where were you" Ren said confused but still happy "well some guys wanted to talk to me and well how are you" I said trying to avoid what they said. "Oh well those guy are asking me if we slept together" Ren said sounding confuse because she still doesn't understand but I was red as a tomato and the guys who were talking to Ren were laughing there asses off "so what did you say" I was still red as a tomato but less "I said we didn't slept together but I was wondering why they ask me that" Ren said with a cute confused face "well sleeping together means…." One of the guys was gonna say something but I cut him off because I don't want Ren to know that yet. The boss came up and taps on a glass to get everyone attentions "now, now enough with the party here is something I want to say" everyone was quite now "I know some of you are unsure of letting two woman's on board but since they are Edel Raids and I think we can bend the rules for them and beside we need some woman's here" everyone cheer "to the Red Lynx" the boss yelled out "to the Red Lynx" everyone else yelled out.

"Man you guys are notices" everyone stop and when me and Ren saw who it is we were shock. It was Parl from that castle I rescue Ren from, Ren look a little scared but I move her to my back to protect her if something wrong. The boss looked at her "come on Parl don't be a party pooper we are just celebrating to Cou and Ren for joining us" "well you didn't had a party for me" "well that different" then they continue to argue which leave me and Ren confused but one of the crew mate said "that's the new woman joining our crew" I was surprised to hear that but I was okay with it and so was Ren. After the argument Parl came toward us "sorry about that" Parl said to us "no problem but may I ask why did you join us" I ask her and Parl pause for a second thinking "well after you destroyed Beazon castle I realize he was a bad man who doesn't care what happen to me, so I ran away and when I was in a town I met your boss and we talked a lot about stuff like you and Ren and later he ask me to join and I said yes" I was surprised to hear that but then one of the crew mate said "so short term you and the boss are lovers" the man laughed but Parl toss her shoes at him and knocks him out. Ren looked confuse and said "Cou why did she hit him" I didn't know what to said "I don't know maybe she's embarrassed" Parl then slap me on the head but I was right, there was some blush in there "anyway what's important to celebrate our new crewmate" the boss got a glass and yelled "to Cou, Ren, and Parl" everyone yelled to celebrate and we had a long night of fun.

There is more soon.


	3. Good Night

I don't own Elemental Gelade. It is owned by Mayumi Azuma

After the party, the boss took me to my room and Parl took Ren to her new room. When the boss showed me my room I was surprise it was left the way I left it. It wasn't much there was just a closet, my bed, and my poster of the Red Lynx signs. I turn around to see the boss "thanks for keeping my room the same way I left it" I said with a smile "well nobody was gonna use it" I laugh a little "I guess your right" "oh by the way tomorrow we'll start your training" I looked confuse "training?" "Well yeah since your gonna be a full member you need to be strong, so we decided to make your stronger." I was surprised about this but I smile with a confidence look "okay I will be ready for it" because I wanted to be strong enough to protect Ren. The boss smiled and said "great, see you tomorrow" the boss left me alone in my room and I took off my jean and went to bed. I was trying to sleep but I was too excited and nervous about tomorrow but then I felt something warm and it was moving!? I remove the cover and it turns out to be Ren! I was shock and embarrassed to see her in my bed and was sleeping in. When I looked at her face it was so cute and I didn't want to wake her up but if the boss and Parl found out about this. They will kick my ass!

I move her shoulder a little and said "hey Ren" in a low voice. Ren open her eyes and rub them to see me better "Cou what wrong" Ren said with a soft voice "Ren what are you doing in my room?" Ren looked a little embarrassed "well I heard that when two people are in love they sleep together and I wanted to share that with you" I was more embarrassed than her right now and said "okay but who told you that?" Ren looked at me with a confused look "the nice men on the ship said so! The men also said that the people who sleep together are more…. connected!" Now my face was as red as a tomato and I find it cute how innocent she was. I wanted to explain to her what the guys meant but I decided it was not the best idea right now. I sign and said "okay you can sleep here for one night then later you have to sneak back into your room" Ren was very happy to hear that and was smiling. I got the cover back and Ren suddenly pull my shirt "Cou why are you in boxers?"

I looked down and realize I forgot I was wearing boxers! I covered up and said "well the thing is I feel more comfortable sleeping with only my boxer and shirt." Ren nodded "okay I get it" "good" but it wasn't good, Ren grab her nightgown and pull it off showing her undergarments! I almost had a nosebleed because her skin was so smooth looking and her breast is kind of big? "What are you doing" I said with a low voice "because you said it feel more comfortable so I should try it" Ren said with an innocent voice in it. I have no choice but to accept it and let it like that? We went into the same bed but then Ren start holding me tight and said "I love you, Cou" I was surprised to hear her say that but I said "I love you too, Ren" with a warm smile and we had a good night sleep.


End file.
